As várias faces de um anjo
by Godness of the Moon
Summary: Coletânea de ONESHOTS - 1ºONESHOT - 51 Cartas - Quanto tempo leva para duas pessoas se apaixonarem?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishi-sensei. Suportem o trabalho do autor, comprem o manga!

**Sinopse: **Quanto tempo se leva para se apaixonar? Para eles foram três dias. Porém logo depois disso, eles foram separados. Porém mesmo separados, continuaram a se amar através de cartas.

**Rating: **T

**Casal:** ItachiXHinata

**Nota da Autora: **Esse é a primeira ONESHOT da coletânea _"As várias faces de um anjo"_, espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1º ONESHOT: 51 cartas<em>**

_"Somente quem passa pelo gelo da dor chega a inocência do amor" - Chiara Lubich_

Já fazia muito tempo desde que os cadetes do exercito tinha tido uma folga. Afinal, uma guerra estava por vir. Porém, essa era uma ocasião especial, o imperador havia morrido há pouco tempo e seu filho assumira o trono. Por esta razão os cadetes ganharam a tão desejada folga.

Itachi, um dos cadetes mais jovens do exercito, resolvera voltar a sua cidade natal, Konoha. Iria rever seu pequeno irmão e visitaria o túmulo de seus pais, já falecidos a dois anos. Chegara até sua casa, onde vira seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, correr ao encontro dele. Sasuke não tinha mais do que 7 anos, era muito jovem para ter perdidos os pais, mas seu irmão sempre esteve lá por ele.

_- Nii-san, você voltou!_ - disse enquanto abraçava seu irmão com força. -_ Quanto tempo vai ficar dessa vez?_

_- Não sei, Sasuke. Vai tudo depender do imperados, quando ele me der a ordem para voltar, terei que partir._

Sasuke se entristeceu ao ouvir isso, da última vez que seu irmão veio para casa não ficou mais do que 3 dias.

_- Sasuke... Que tal nós irmos fazer algo juntos? Só eu e você_. - disse Itachi percebendo a tristeza de seu irmão.

_- AH!_ - Sasuke gritou, parecia ja ter recuperado seu vigor. -_ Nii-san, sabe os Hyuuga?_

_- Sim._ - respondeu Itachi, segurando o riso. Era tão fácil animar Sasuke.

_- Eles abriram um restaurante e me falaram para dizer para você que você está convidado a tomar uma refeição grátis lá!_

Itachi estranhou um pouco. Hyuuga Hiashi abrira um restaurante? Aquele Hyuuga Hiashi? Já fazia 2 anos que não o via, mas conhecia aquele homem de cima baixo, ele nunca, nunca mesmo, iria, em sã consciência, abrir um restaurante!

_- Nii-san...?_ - perguntou Sasuke, tirando Itachi de seus devaneios.

_- O quê?_

_- Vamos ou não vamos?_

_- Já está com fome, Sasuke?_

_- Sim!_ - gritou a criança acariciando a barriga. Itachi riu, Sasuke não mudara mesmo.

_- Vamos._ - disse fingindo derrota o que fez Sasuke rir.

Itachi não sabia o que passava na cabeça de Sasuke. Sasuke bolara um plano para quando seu irmão voltasse, estava decidido a manter o irmão com ele.

* * *

><p>Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam circulando uma rua movimentada. Itachi chamava muita atenção, principalmente das mulheres. Não era pra menos: tinha 18 anos, era famoso, rico, inteligente e, acima de tudo, muito bonito. Sasuke não gostava quando as pessoas ficavam encarando seu irmão, se algo dese errado todo seu plane iria por água abaixo.<p>

Finalmente chegaram no restaurante dos Hyuuga: "O Byakugan". Assim que Itachi entrara, Hiashi aparecera, o cumprimentara e o guiara até a mesa.

_- Qualquer coisa é só chamar._ - saiu, dando uma piscadela para Sasuke antes de o fazer. O que fez Itachi estranhar ainda mais. O que Hiashi queria com seu irmãozinho?

_- Sasuke..._ - chamou Itachi.

_- Sim...?_ - respondeu inocentemente o mais jovem.

_- Por que Hiashi deu aquela piscadela pra você?_

_- Eh... Eh... Eh..._ - balbuciou Sasuke. Droga! Se Itachi descobrisse agora, seria o fim do plano.

_- O senhor Hiashi não anda te assediando, anda?_ - perguntou Itachi desconfiado. Sasuke suspirou, então era sobre isso que o seu irmão estava desconfiado. Pera ai... Hiashi tentando assediá-lo?

_- Não! É claro que não! Esqueça isso. Vamos pedir a comida._ - disse Sasuke, tentando sair daquele assunto.

_- Hum, vamos._ - Itachi, ainda estava desconfiado.

_- Hinata-chan!_ - gritou Sasuke.

_"Hinata-chan?"_ pensou Itachi, ao ver a jovem que se aproximava. Lembrava-se vagamente de Hinata, a filha mais velha de Hiashi, mas aquela mulher que havia vindo atende-los não era nada parecida com ela. Seus cabelos azul-escuro batiam na sua cintura, o rosto maduro, os olhos iguais aos de Hiashi, o corpo era bonito também, porém tinha algo indecifrável naqueles olhos, era quase como se eles lhe atraíssem de uma maneira tão forte que ele pensava que iria se sugado para dentro deles...

Itachi estava olhando fixamente para Hinata. _"Isso!"_ pensou Sasuke. A primeira parte de seu plano tinha dando certo, olhara pra Hiashi que mostrou-lhe um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

_- Então, o que gostariam...?_ - disse Hinata, corando, quando percebeu o olhar fixo sobre si. Quando ela o disse era hora de checar se tudo estava indo como planejado.

_- Eu gostaria de um rámen e creio que meu irmão irá querer o mesmo, não é, Itachi?_ - disse Sasuke a Hinata. Itachi odiava rámen, se ele concordasse, significaria que o plano de faze-lo se apaixonar por Hinata estava dando certo.

_- Sim..._ - respondeu Itachi, meio aéreo.

_- Ok, vou trazer as duas tigelas de rámen logo._ - falou Hinata e fugiu para a cozinha, tentando escapar daquele olhar enigmático que Itachi lhe lançava.

Após a saída de Hinata, Itachi voltou a si. E Sasuke começou a conversar com ele, informando-o de todas as novidades.

_- E então, Itachi..._ - disse Sasuke, depois de ter contado tudo sobre a vila.

_- Hum...?_

_- Eu vi você olhando para a Hinata-chan,o que fora aquilo, hein...?_ - disse Sasuke com um sorrisinho maroto na cara.

_- O-o-o que você está dizendo, Sasuke!_ - disse Itachi corado. Sasuke riu. Nunca virá seu irmão corar antes.

A comida chegou minutos depois, porém, para a tristeza de Itachi, não havia sido Hinata quem havia a trazido.

* * *

><p>Voltaram para casa e Sasuke fora direto para cama, enquanto Itachi quis sair. Queria ver toda a cidade, pelo que Sasuke havia lhe contado, ela havia mudado bastante. Ele visitara todos os locais que Sasuke havia mencionado. Desde a casa no riacho, perto da cidade, até o mercado, onde, quando criança, comprara comida para o almoço com sua mãe. Deixara um lugar por último: o templo. Lá onde fora feito o funeral de seus pais. Lembrava-se com perfeição do dia.<p>

_"Era uma tarde gelada de inverno, só haviam ele e Sasuke, pois o resto da família nem se importou de aparecer. Já estava tarde, o funeral já havia acabado e os pais de ambos já estavam no túmulo da família Uchiha. Ainda assim, não haviam ido para casa. Sasuke chorava sem consolo, abraçado em Itachi, que lutava para conter suas lágrimas._

- Por que, nii-san? Por quê? -_ gritava Sasuke que soluçava._

_Itachi não respondera e abraçara Sasuke mais forte. A razão do "por que" ele não respondera era simples: nem mesmo ele sabia da resposta._

- Sasuke... -_ sussurrou Itachi em seu ouvido._ - Vamos pra casa, está frio. - _e se levantou._

_Sasuke não se mexeu, continuava olhando para baixo chorando._

- Sasuke... - _disse Itachi calmamente, esperando que Sasuke olhasse para si. Mas Sasuke nem respondeu ou olhou em seus olhos._

- Sasuke... -_ repetiu uma segunda vez. Ainda sem resposta._

- Sasuke! -_ gritou Itachi na segunda vez e fez com que Sasuke olhasse em seus olhos. Desespero, foi tudo que viu. Não aguentou e lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pela sua face. Sasuke o olhava surpreso, nunca vira o irmão chorar._

- Desculpa, nii-san... Vamos pra casa. -_ disse Sasuke, segurando Itachi pela mão e o levando para casa._

_Não soltaram a mão um do outro pelo resto da noite."_

**Ploft!**

Ouvira um som que o tirara de suas recordações, se virou para onde o som tinha vindo e viu algo que não esperava ver. Uma moça caída de costas com um sino utilizado para desejos sobre ela. Correu para ajudá-la.

_- Você está bem?_ - perguntou Itachi preocupado.

_- E-e-estou b-bem._ - gaguejou a moça. -_ M-Muito o-o-obrigado..._ - disse ela, levantando-se.

_- Você t..._ - Itachi começou a perguntar até que viu quem era a moça.

Era ninguém menos que Hyuuga Hinata!

Hinata ao ver quem era levou as mãos a boca, era aquele cliente que não parava de olhar para ela. Congelou no lugar.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, até que Itachi começou a rir.

_- Por que está rindo?_ - perguntou ela extremamente corada.

_- Nada!_ - disse ele. - _Nem eu sei porque estou rindo só me deu vontade de rir._

Dessa resposta, ela também começou a rir. Pareciam dois bobos, rindo da cara um do outro. Passado-se um tempo se sentaram no templo e começaram a conversar. Itachi contara a ela sobre sua vida no exercito e ela sobre sua vida na cidade. Era muito estranho para ambos, mal se conheciam, mas parecia que se conheciam a séculos.

_- Desculpa por ter ficado te olhando tão fixamente._ - disse Itachi.

_- E-está tudo bem. Já estou acostumada._ - respondeu ela. Uma resposta que irritou Itachi.

_-Acostumada? Os homens ficam olhando para você?_ - perguntou ele enciumado. Coisa que até ele estranhou.

_- S-sim. Na verdade, eu não gosto quando eles fazem isso._

_- Eu também não. -_ pensou Itachi, muito alto pelo jeito.

_- O-o-o-o-o q-q-q-q-que?_ - perguntou ela muito vermelha.

_- N-Nada!_ - disse ele também muito vermelho.

Era muito estranho, ele, Uchiha Itachi, conhecido pela seu frieza, corando? E já era a segunda vez no dia! Tinha alguma coisa em Hinata que fazia com que ele perdesse essa frieza.

_- Ah... C-c-certo._ - Hinata continuava extremamente vermelha.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Até que Hinata se levantou e disse:

_- Tenho que ir pra casa, meu pai irá ficar preocupado. _

_- Certo, eu vou te levar até sua casa. Afinal, é perigoso para você ir sozinha._

_- Muito obrigada._ - disse ela baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para ele ouvi-la.

* * *

><p>Itachi a acompanhara em silêncio até o restaurante. Chegando lá, se despediu de Hinata e já ia seguindo seu caminho, quando sentiu duas mãos lhe segurarem pelo braço.<p>

_- Você poderia ir no templo amanhã também?_ - perguntou Hinata com umavoz muito baixa.

_- Depende, por que?_ - perguntou ele.

_- Por favor..._ - ela implorou.

_- Está bem, mas antes quero uma coisa._

_- O que? _

_- Isto._

Puxou Hinata, beijou-a suavemente e depois a largou. Hinata olhara para ele surpresa, muito vermelha e correra para casa.

Ele olhava para ela com um olhar apaixonado, enquanto a mesma corria dele. Ele nunca acreditara em amor a primeira vista, mas depois de conhecer Hinata, sua opinião sobre o assunto mudou drasticamente.

Hinata antes de entrar em casa se virou para vê-lo, mas ele já havia ido embora. Tocou seus lábios e não pode evitar um sorrisinho tímido.

* * *

><p>Itachi chegara em casa, feliz da vida, mas essa felicidade não durara muito quando virá a carta sobre a mesa com seu nome. Abriu-a e lera todo o conteúdo. Amassou o papel com raiva. <em>" Droga!"<em> pensou e foi para cama.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sempre acordara antes de Itachi, sempre. Pois nunca sabia quando o irmão ia embora. Então acordava mais cedo que o mesmo, para sempre poder vê-lo antes de ir.<p>

Sasuke fora até o quarto do irmão primeiro e quando viu que o mesmo ainda estava lá, sorriu. Itachi ia passar mais um dia em casa. Correra até a sala onde encontrara a carta amassada por Itachi, a pegou e começou a ler:

_"Ao recruta, Uchiha Itachi:_

_O feriado dito pelo novo imperador acabará em quatro dias, o recruta mencionado antes deve se apresentar na respectiva base militar até um dia após o termino do feriado. Se o recruta não se apresentar até a data dita anteriormente, considerará um ato de traição e o recruta será sujeito a prisão e em casos extremos, morte._

_Do escritório do general Pain."_

Sasuke olhava para aquilo, não conseguindo acreditar. Seu irmão havia voltado por apenas um dia e já haviam mandando tal carta. O que essas pessoas do exercito tem na cabeça?

_- Sasuke..._ - ouvira Itachi chamar. Amassou rapidamente o papel e colocou-o onde o irmão havia deixado. Foi até onde estava o irmão.

_- Sim..._ - perguntou Sasuke, tentando mascarar sua tristeza e indignação.

-_ Você já leu a carta, não?_

_- NÂO!_ - saiu um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

_- Está tudo bem._ - disse Itachi rindo. - _Eu voltarei novamente para casa. A guerra já está acabando. Porém terei que sair no quarto dai, minha base é longe._

_- Mas... - _Sasuke começou a protestar.

_- Sem mas. Acredite em mim._

_- Tudo bem, então prometa que vai voltar!_ - disse Sasuke esticando o dedinho.

Itachi riu, Sasuke ainda tinha esse costume, e deu o dedinho a Sasuke.

_- Pronto! Agora se você quebrar essa promessa, terá que comer 1000 agulhas!_

* * *

><p>Após a carta, os três dias passaram voando. Passeava com Sasuke de dia e se encontrava com Hinata a noite. No último dia, Itachi levará Sasuke para seu lugar secreto. Era uma pequena casinha no meio da floresta, o pai de ambos fizera aquela casinha quando Itachi tinha sete anos de idade. Era pra ser o lugar secreto de ambos. Um lugar onde poderiam fugir de tudo, das pessoas, do mundo em guerra, até mesmo da solidão, se ambos fossem juntos. Sasuke queria saber mais sobre o pai, pois o pai nunca esteve em casa. E Itachi contou tudo que sabia. As aventuras de seu pai e as próprias aventuras. Passaram um dia se lembrando de tudo.<p>

Itachi deixara Sasuke em casa e fora até o templo. Hinata era sua maior preocupação no momento. Como ele ia dizer a ela que estava indo embora? Será que ela iria chorar? Será que ela sentiria sua falta? Mais importante: será que ele conseguiria ouvir dela um "eu te amo" ou "eu gosto de você" antes de ir?

Hinata o esperara no mesmo lugar de sempre sentada em frente ao sino. Foi sorrateiramente até ela e tampou-lhe seus olhos.

_- Advinha quem é? _

_- Hm... Um tarado?_ - respondeu ela brincando?

_- Nossa, é isso que sou pra você um tarado?_

Ela se limitou a rir. Itachi assumiu uma expressão séria, o que deixou Hinata um pouco preocupada. Ouvira de seu pai que Itachi era frio com as pessoas, mas ele era tão diferente com ela...

_- Hinata, tenho algo a lhe contar._

Ela não respondeu, mas fez um gesto para que ele continuasse.

_- Eu vou embora amanhã cedo. Então gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta._

Hinata não disse nada, não conseguia acreditar! Ele só havia ficado três dias e já ia embora?

_- Faça..._ - disse ela receiosa.

_- Quer casar comigo, quando eu voltar?_

O mundo parou para Hinata quando ela ouviu essas palavras. Eles só se conheciam a três dias e ele já havia a pedido em casamento. Não podia negar que queria sim casar com ele, mesmo que só se conhecessem a três dias, para ela parecia que se conheciam a três anos, amara-o desde o minuto que o vira no restaurante. Porém e quanto a ele? Ele se sentia assim também? Ou era só para impedi-la de ficar com outro homem?

Depois de alguns minutos sem respostas, Itachi se pronunciou, não aguentava mais aquele silêncio.

_- Isso é um não...?_

_- Antes da minha resposta, tenho uma pergunta._ - disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

_- Faça-a._

_- Por que você esta me pedindo em casamento? Só fazem três dias que lhe conheço!_

_- Porque, minha cara Hinata..._ - disse, colocando a mão no queixo dela e fazendo-a olhar para ele. - Eu lhe amo. Desde o momento em que lhe vi naquele restaurante.

Hinata não pode evitar que lágrimas caíssem e disse em alto e bom som:

_- Me casarei com você!_

Itachi colocou a aliança que pertencera a mãe dele no dedo dela, deu-lhe um beijo na mão e disse:

_- Quando a guerra acabar eu voltarei para buscá-la. Isso é uma promessa._

Naquela noite, Hinata e Itachi dormiram juntos, consumando o amor que sentiam.*

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Itachi se aprontara para partir. Sasuke, Hinata e, para a surpresa de Itachi, a família de Hinata lhe esperavam no portão.<p>

-_ Boa sorte, genro._ - disse Hiashi.

_- "Genro"?_ - perguntou Itachi, Hiashi já sabia da proposta? Hinata contara a ele? Prometeram só contar aos pais dela, quando ele voltasse.

_- Sim, genro._ - repetiu Hiashi.

_- Como...?_ - dessa vez fora Hinata que falara.

_- Sasuke e eu tínhamos um pequeno plano..._ - piscou para Sasuke, que sorrira em resposta. -_ E deu mais certo do que eu esperava._ - riu Hiashi.

Hinata que já estava muito vermelha, ficara mais vermelha ainda.**

_- Bem, eu já vou indo._ - disse Itachi friamente, mas na verdade querendo fugir dali.

_- Espere!_ - disse Hinata.

_- Sim? _

_- Tome isto._ - deu-lhe exatamente 26 envelopes.

_- Vamos escrever um para o outro..._ - disse Hinata ainda vermelha.

Itachi sorriu gentilmente para ela e guardou os envelopes e se fora.

* * *

><p>Os meses passavam como a areia que escorria de um ampulheta. Hinata e Itachi mandavam cartas um para o outro. Algumas com informações sobre a vida de cada um, outras sobre a saudade que sentiam um do outro. As cartas de Itachi demoravam a chegar, as vezes era no máximo 1 por mês, Hinata no intervalo de tempo ficava ansiosa e preocupada com Itachi.<p>

A guerra havia acabado. Porém Itachi não voltara ainda e já haviam 6 meses desde que a última carta de Itachi chegara, a de número 49, eles contavam cada carta que mandavam, ela havia mandado a de número 50, ele mandaria a 51 e assim por diante. Hinata estava preocupada, não havia contado a Itachi em nenhuma das cartas, mas quando este se fora, ela estava grávida de um menino. O bebê já tinha nascido aquela altura, fora batizado Uchiha Fugako em honra ao pai de Itachi e Sasuke. Sabia que já deveria ter contado a Itachi sobre o filho mas queria ver a reação dele com os próprios olhos.

Era uma manhã de primavera, quando aquele homem chegou. Aquele que iria fazer o mundo de Hinata desmoronar.

Hinata fora atender a porta com o bebê nos braços. O homem que vira na porta era chamado Pain e este havia dito que trazia uma notícia desagradável.

_- A senhora deve ser a Srª. Hyuuga Hinata, não?_ - perguntou Pain.

_- Sim, sou eu._

_- Eu vim lhe avisar que seu noivo e meu recruta, Uchiha Itachi, fora morto em combate e..._ - a voz de Pain foi ficando mais longe.

Hinata parou. Itachi estava morto? Não, não podia ser. Ele lhe prometera voltar... Não podia estar morto! Ela nem havia lhe contado sobre o filho de ambos!

_- Srª. Hinata?_ - perguntou Pain. Sem resposta.

_- Srª Hinata?_ - perguntou Pain mais alto.

_- Sim...?_ - a voz saiu num sussurro, percebia-se que ela estava tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. Fora quando Sasuke aparecera.

_- Tenho uma carta para você, é de Itachi._

Hinata pegou a carta e Sasuke, que logo entendera a situação, abriu a porta para Pain ir embora. Em pouco tempo, Sasuke voltou e pego a carta da mão de Hinata.

_- Quer que eu leia para você?_ - perguntou Sasuke.

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça. Sasuke abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_"A minha amada Hinata,_

_Já são cinquenta e uma cartas! Fico me perguntando quando esta guerra ira acabar. Queria tanto ver seu rosto... Sinto sua falta. Esses dias eu estava me perguntando: Como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse te conhecido? Eu me perguntei várias vezes essa pergunta e não consegui achar a resposta. Talvez seja porque eu não consigo mais viver sem você. Olha só o que você fez comigo em três dias... Me deixou louco!"_

Hinata riu junto com Sasuke._ "Louco? É que você não viu o que você fez comigo..."_ pensara ela.

_"Quando eu voltar, iremos nos casar e teremos muitos filhos, pelo menos 5, que tal? Está bem, já parei. Desculpe, com essas brincadeirinhas que eu consigo seguir em frente, sem fraquejar. Porque eu sei que em toda a brincadeira tem uma verdade dentro. Sinto muito a sua falta. _

_Beijos do seu e, somente seu, Itachi."_

_- Esse é o fim..._ - disse Sasuke, se virando para Hinata.

A mesma chorava, as lágrimas dela o faziam se lembrar das de Itachi na morte dos pais de ambos.

_- Itachi-nii-san... Agora você terá que comer 1000 agulhas..._

* * *

><p><em>- Pain-sama.<em> - disse um dos subordinados de Pain e colega de Itachi.

_- Sim?_ - perguntou Pain.

_- Porque você veio pessoalmente entregar essa carta, você podia tê-la enviado junto com a carta avisando o falecimento._

_- Deidara... Eu não podia fazer isso. Porque se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria aqui._

_"Seu pelotão já tinha sido dizimado pelas tropas americanas. Só sobraram 8 deles: Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi. Já haviam atravessado as linhas inimigas. Não podiam voltar, teriam que esperar reforços. Era a vez dele e do jovem Itachi ficarem de tocaia. Mas ele se descuidou e acabou pagando o preço. Fora pego de surpresa por 3 inimigos. Itachi viera lhe salvar, quando já tinha admitido a derrota. houve um tiroteio e Itachi acabou levando um tiro no coração._

- Recruta! Você está bem? -_ gritara Pain._

- Recruta, qual seu nome? _- Ele já não tinha muito tempo, queria saber pelo menos o seu nome e seu último desejo._

- Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

- Algum último desejo?

- Eu queria que você entregasse uma carta... -_ Itachi tossira sangue._ - ... que está na minha maça no quartel general...

- Para quem?

- Para ela... -_ Itachi já estava sem forças._ - Hyuuga Hinata... _- disse em seu último suspiro de vida."_

_- Ele amou e foi amado até o fim... Que coisa mais clichê..._ - falou Pain, rindo. -_ Porém, é um dos melhores jeitos de morrer..._

* * *

><p><em>"Aqui jaz Uchiha Itachi. <em>

_Grande pai, grande irmão, grande marido._

_Ele foi amou e foi amado até o fim."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Comentário inútil da autora: é T, não posso por hentai e também não sou muito boa em descrever hentai em templos! Porém se me pedirem com carinho na próxima história eu ponho um bem legal =D<strong>

****Comentário inútil da autora: quando é que ela não fica vermelha?**

**Bem, essa é a primeira da coletânea de ONESHOTS que estou escrevendo. Serão todas com a Hinata+alguém. Esse alguém será escolhido por vocês através das reviews. Ou seja sem reviews, sem próxima ONESHOT. Sabe eu escrevi uma KibaXHina e não ganhei nenhuma review... Foi deprimente... Mas aqui vamos nós! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Bjs da autora.**


End file.
